The Outcast
by yinka8945
Summary: the story follows the main character Harry on his journey to discovering his true potential and purpose.


THE BEGINNING

"I don't want to go!" Harry exclaimed

"Why? it's a really good school all the best mages attended the school" his mother replied

"Mom you don't understand kids now-a-days they always pick on the new kid."

"It's ok Harry, if they make fun of you just tell them that your father was one the legendry mages."

"That's worse mom, they will say I am riding my father's glory."

"For Christ sake Harry! just go in and be yourself."

Before they got to the school Harry could already see the eerie-looking school looming at the summit of the mountain. As they got closer Harry saw that the school was a massive castle as old as time its self, it had dark grey bricks which were almost completely covered in vines, there was a cobble stone path leading up to the school gate. The gate was a faded black and it was enormous.

When Harry walked up to the massive gate his legs were shaking so much they looked like they were going to collapse under him. When they reached the gate both Harry and his mother thought the gate would require both their strength to push it open. They both set their hands on the gate preparing to push the gate when suddenly Harry fell through the gate.

"what is going on?" Harry questioned

"I am unsure, what did you do?" she replied

Suddenly a face appeared on the gate "only mages are allowed into these premises." The face said

"What, why can't she enter she's my mother!" Harry said frustrated

"it's ok Harry this is a top-class academy after all, I will see you on visitation day." She said trying to hide the hurt in her voice

Harry's mother turned away and walked away she did not turn around because she knows if she did she would not be able to stop the stream coming down her face. Harry was the opposite tears dripped down has he walked towards the great oak doors that led into to the main building.

The moment he got to the door it opened by itself and standing behind it was an old, wrinkle man with a mole on the top of both is lip and nose, he wore a long black robe which was held together by a thick gold rope tied at his waist.

"How do you do this fine morning?" the man asked

Harry tried to regain his composure before saying "I am wonderful, just purely excited to start."

"That is great I am the headmaster of the establishment; my name is Voldemort."

"It's a great to meet you sir my name is …"

"Harry Potter I know son I was expecting you come this way if you please."

Harry followed Voldemort down the long, dark hallway they finally got to a green door Voldemort knocked lightly on the door as if not to disturb a sleeping baby. Instantly the door opened behind it was a short chubby man, he had so much facial hair the only thing you can see are his eyes, well at least he knows how to keep his hair clean because there was not anything that looked out of the ordinary in it. He wore a faded blue robe; his robe was held on by a fanny pack.

"This is your new student take good care of him." Voldemort said

Before the teacher could reply he was gone

"well hello there Harry, how are you?" the teacher asked, "my name is Albus Dumbledore."

"nice to meet you too." Harry replied

"Harry take a seat anywhere you please ok."

Harry walked to the back of the class but there all the seats were taken he look around and found a seat beside a girl who was as quiet as a dead troll. When he sat down he heard some of the students sniggering, he paid no attention to them.

"ok guy today we will be testing your full capability, so give it you all because this will determine your feature courses."

The class turned completely chaotic with students shouting and saying they are the best Harry look at the girl beside his he was starting to wonder if she was alive of just a deep sleeper. She wore a tattered black hoody. Harry gently tapped her when the students started to clear the class room, they were all heading to the field, it was after the class had completely gone out of the class that the girl stood up and left without making a single sound it was as if she was a ghost.

When Harry got to the field he saw all the students showing off all their bests tricks, things were flying, people were teleporting, some were camouflaging it was a circus Harry felt left out because truth be told he has never performed magic, he did not know how if it required some magic words or a thought he was absolutely lost so he went over to the edge of the field where nobody was, he sat down and watched the other students with envy.

"OK EVERYBODY COME IN NOW!" mister Dumbledore shouted.

Everyone ran towards him except Harry.

"Ok I will call your names and when I do please step over to the left and cast your most powerful spell." He said "Thomas."

Thomas was a tall kid he had short black hair he was wearing a blue and grey tracksuit like all the other students and new black shoes over all he was a well-polished kid who most likely came from a noble background. Tomas cast a teleportation spell all the other students applauded. Thomas had a huge grin on his face as he walked back he said, "try beat that losers."

No one said anything because they knew that they could not.

"Jack."

Jack was a muscular guy he has long hazelnut hair tied in a ponytail but some of his hair still hung over his eyes. Jack casted a spell they simply made him, then he walked back.

"Harry"

Harry walked up slowly he tried to concentrate but nothing happened some of the students started laughing. "Harry what's wrong, don't be nervous just concentrate ok." Mister Dumbledore said

"I can't do it sir." Harry replied

"what you mean you can't do it?" Dumbledore

"I have never done magic before." Harry said

There was awkward silence for a while then Thomas started laughing, after that all the students started laughing. Harry was submerged in a wave of embarrassment all he could think of was run, so he ran away for all the mocking. As he was running he tripped over an uneven stone in the ground, he hit the ground with a tump, he got up and started limping, sat down by the wall to inspect his leg. When he saw the thick red blood dripping down his leg, he could no longer hold the sea of tears behind his eyes, he just sat down and cried. When the tears had stopped racing down his face, he rubbed his eyes only then did he realise the person sitting beside him. It was the girl from his class again she looked as if she was sleeping or dead. Harry moved in closer to check that is when she looked up, their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. she had two different coloured eyes one of them was a stunning ocean blue while the other was as green as a freshly cut pasture of grass. She was still wearing her hoodie. She was the first to look away. "Can you really not use magic?" she asked

"Why do you care, do you just want to make fun of me like the other students?" Harry replied

"You think I am like the rest of them, you could not be any more wrong."

"Why are you here then?"

"Class is over it's time for dinner, so I came to get you."

"Well no thanks, I am not going in there with them other students."

"I thought you would say that so here."

The girl handed Harry a plate with cold food on it. "Why is it cold?" Harry complained

"It's cold because you were asleep for like two hours."

"Two hours!"

"Yea two hours not keep quiet and eat."

Harry sat quietly and ate his food, after eating the girl showed Harry the boy's dormitory and went to hers. Harry is scared to go in because he doubts that the other kids have forgotten he can't use magic. While Harry is deciding whether to go in or find somewhere else to sleep the door opens, Thomas and his friends come out, Harry is frozen stiff.

"Well, well, well look who it is." Thomas says

"Who is it?" one of his friends said

"It's the only person in this academy who can't use magic." Thomas teases

"Leave me alone please." Harry begs

"I'll consider it on one condition."

"what condition?"

"Get on your hands and knee and lick my shoe."

"Ewww, that is disgusting "

Thomas grabs Harry be the neck and said" when I say lick my shoe, you lick my shoe got that."

He then pushes Harry to the ground and starts hitting him, his friend also joins in. Harry is curled on the ground truing to protect himself. Harry was angry at himself for not being strong enough to protect himself as the boys continue hitting Harry, Harry tries concentrating. He felt his whole body starting to heat up especially his head then suddenly BANG! There was a flash of light and Thomas and his friends were sent flying everywhere everyone rushed out to see what had happened, when they got outside they saw three people unconscious and Harry levitating in the sky. His whole body seamed to be glowing but the brightest part what the lighten blot scar in the middle of fore head. Some of the teachers came out and they were extremely surprised at what they say they tried to cast different spells to bring Harry down but there was a protective bubble around him that just reflects everything. After a while Harry suddenly starts to fall in that moment every if frozen even the teachers forget what to do when suddenly a winged creature snatches Harry moments before he became a pancake. Everyone watched in fear as the winged creature takes Harry away.

"I know them multi coloured eyes." Harry says in a weak hush

"You really are a reckless fool, just like your father was all those years back." she said "Just close your eyes and relax we are going somewhere to break the curse restrain your powers, you will need it soon evil lurks right under our noses, and this time it must end with you.


End file.
